Buzz Killer
by ReneeAdami
Summary: Alright, I have had a idea for a story for Eric and Sookie. I heard a song and it set some gears in motion. Luke Bryan "Buzz Kill" . Will Eric take her back? Will he save her? It's All-Human "one-shot" Some Abuse and Sexual Content "WARNING" My first Fan Fic. so please review I own nothing of the Characters in the Story. ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS


ERIC*

My night was going horrible wrong! My pride and joy was in the shop. My cherry red 1966 Corvette was giving me engine trouble. I had got the car in high school as a fixer upper. Worked hard getting that Corvette to work. I remember the first time I got the car started. It was our Junior year. The group was still together then Sookie, Tara, Holly, JB, Preston, Myself. I have known all of them since third grade. When I moved from Sweden to Bon Temps . Moved here to live with my Aunt after my parents died. We would always hang out at my place. The guys would help me work on the car while the girls would gossip or dance to what ever song they listened to on the radio. Sookie was my best friend and girl friend. I would have done anything for that girl.

If the night couldn't get any worse. Here I am sitting drinking a cold one playing pool with JB and Preston. When she walks in, with her smile an that light blue sundress and white sweater that she knows I love. She has always took my breath away. Sookie Stackhouse, long blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes and tan legs standing at 5 foot 3 inches. She says her hello's to everyone never looking my way. Never in my life would I have thought I would be staring at her from a distance. What did he have that I didn't? seeing her with him was like a kick to the gut. Every move she made and every time she would speak I would think of all the times she was MINE.

She always had my heart from the first time I saw her. Back then things were so easy between us. Never once did we have a fight that caused us not to make up. I remember Preston's party like it was yesterday. Sookie and I was working toward moving in together. We had just finished hanging out around the bon fire when I started getting tired. Sookie lead me in the house and I knocked out on the couch. I woke up the next morning and couldn't find Sookie. I asked around and Bill Compton said he saw her and Alcide talking last night. He remembers him carrying her up the stairs to a spare bedroom. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sookie wouldn't do this to me. Why would she? We had started planning a life together. I become overwhelmed with anger. I storm up the stairs and bust through the door to see her get her clothes on. I just feel so hurt and angry for this betral. I start yelling at her.

"How could you do this ?" Was I not good enough that you had to go and fuck him? Did I not give you everything? "Eric, I dont know what happen I swear" I'm sorry "Sorry isn't going to fix this Sookie" "You can't fix this" I walked out of the house that morning never looking back. I worked hard to get her off my mind. I never could though. I just felt like something was off. It just didn't seem right Sookie doing this to me. After everything we been through. Everything I had done for her. I couldn't let it go.

As she walks toward the bar Sam serves her the usual gin and tonic. She even takes the booth we all use to sit in. Could she have picked any other seat? Why can't she see how bad it kills me to see her with him . As always I sober up when I see her in this bar. She can always mess up a good night when she shows up here. Why do I let her get to me?

I dont know what I was thinking in this moment but I have to talk to her. As I see her get up from the booth to head toward the restrooms I stop her as she turns the corner.

"Sookie" I said.

She turns around and looks at me with a hurt in her eyes. something I have never seen.

"Yeah Eric" Sookie seems to be a feared to talk to me. glancing behind me every so often.

"how have you been? " I tilt my head down to look at her. As I lightly go to grab her right arm, she flinchs from me. She has a pained look on her face. I don't understand why she is acting like that. I go to touch her again and she stops me. Then I realize the hurt in her eyes and why she has been looking past me as I am trying to talk to her. The fear of getting caught talking to me. Anger flows through me

"How long Sookie? Tell me!

As I pull up her sleeve to her sweater I see the bruise. Where his hands have touched her .

"Eric please don't! It was a accident he didn't mean it!

She knew I would have killed that bastard for hitting her.

"How long Sookie? What happen?"

"Eric, I have to get back to Alcide. He will start to wonder where im at."

"Sookie? What happen?"

" We had a small fight it was over something stupid. Its nothing to worry about. He said "he wouldn't do it again"

"You really expect me to believe that? Has he done this before? "Tell me the truth? " Sookie you can't lie to me?

She looks down toward the floor. I lift her chin up so i can look her in the eyes. All i see is tears streamng down her face. I have always hated seeing her cry.

"You can tell me Sookie" Please tell me

Sookie starts to try and speak but Alcide comes around the corner and she steps back from my embrace. I see fear in her eyes as she looks at him. I would have never put that fear in her.

Alcide looks between her and me with a angry look across his face. he looks directly at her " Lets go Sookie" Lets go now! He doesn't even hesitate and grabs her.

She looks back to me pleding me not to do anything. In this moment I realize I am about to make a huge mistake letting her go with him.

JB comes to me and asks what was that about. I tell him what I just saw and realize as I watch them leave the bar I cant help but feel as if I need to follow her. She looks so fragile from the Sookie I knew. My Sookie would fight back.

I walk out of the bar and follow them across the parking lot to see him yelling at her.

He throws her in to the side of the truck, " You stupid bitch" I told you to stay away from him. I warned you if you even looked at him I would make you regret it.

Before I can even stop him, he slams his fist across her face. She falls to the ground crying.

She didnt deserve this no matter how bad things ended. I still loved her with all my heart.

SOOKIE*

A soon as Eric said my name I hoped he would not be able to tell what was wrong. He always could see through me.

I missed him so much. The hurt i caused him was unforgivable. All I remember that night was we all went to Prestons house party. We all had been drinking around the bon fire, dancing and listen to the guys reminisce on the past. Eric had passed out on the couch earlier. I was talking to Tara and Holly about how hard Eric and I was working on getting a place together.

Alcide walked up wanting to talk to me. He offered me another drink and I excepted it. But, there was something off about this beer. I dont remember the rest off the night after that.

I woke up the next morning laying next to a naked Alcide. "Oh my god" what had I done. Eric will never forgive me. I scrambled to get my clothes on. As I am getting myself together, Eric bust through the door. At that moment my heart stopped. The look on his face was of hurt and anger. I tried to catch him, I was yelling at him I was sorry and I didnt remember any of it.

He just looks at me with tears in his eyes " how could you do this ?" Was I not good enough that you had to go and fuck him? Did I not give you everything?

"Eric, I dont know what happen I swear" I'm sorry

"Sorry isn't going to fix this Sookie" "You can't fix this"

That was the last time Eric talked to me. I tried so many times to get him to listen. I keep busy working at the library in town. Every now and then Alcide would come to see me trying to convince me that I should give him a chance. I had no one else atleast no one would talk to me after what I did. I started dating Alcide with in three months of him begging me. We got into a routine of every thursday night we head to Merlottes and He would watch the shame and guilt I had on my face when I would see Eric. Alcide made me believe I was never going to be loved by anyone else in this town. That is when I realized something changed in Alcide.

He became distant and he would speak little of me. He would grab me or shake me if I didn't please him. His grips became tighter each time. He would always say he was sorry and that he loved me. He was all I had left. Thats why I never could tell anyone. I coudn't even speak to Tara and Holly. They notice a change in me and how i barely hung out with them anymore.

It was our usual thursday night at Merlottes and Eric was playing pool with JB and Preston. He would take his turn and sit back at his stool. Watching me from a distance. I always loved when he would watch me. I aways felt safe with him. I realized how much I had lost and how good it felt to be loved by him.

I asked Alcide if I could be excused to got to the restroom. He gave me the look he always gave me the warning look. I knew this look all to well. I got up to head toward the bathroom when Eric stopped me. I was in shock that he was speaking to me. I was so afraid Alcide would see us. I keep looking for him to turn the corner.

Eric asked what I have begged someone to ask me for so long. how was I doing? All i could do is look down as i felt the tears flow. He lefts my face to meet his. He shows concern in his eyes.

Eric trys to reach out to for my right arm and all i could do was feel the pain where the bruise had formed earlier from Alcide's anger.I dyop Eric from trying to touch me again. If i didnt give it away then. Eric starts questioning how long it has been going on. I never answer, Eric pulls up my sleeve to my sweater and all I see is red spread across his face. He contuines to question me.

"Eric please don't! It was a accident he didn't mean it!

"How long Sookie? What happen?"

"Eric, I have to get back to Alcide. He will start to wonder where im at."

"Sookie? What happen?"

" We had a small fight it was over something stupid. Its nothing to worry about. He said he wouldn't do it again

You really expect me to believe that? Has he done this before? "Tell me the truth? " Sookie you can't lie to me?

I look down at my feet fighting tears. i wanted to tell him to help me. I couldnt ask this of him. I hurt him so much. I didn't deserve his help. He lifts up my chin to look at me . The moment I look in his eyes I can't help but try and tell him.

"You can tell me Sookie" Please tell me

More tears escape my eyes. I go to speak, but as I feared Alcide finds me talking to Eric.

I step out of Erics embrace. Anger spreads across Alcide's face and all I can think of is how much it will hurt this time more then the others. Before I can even tell Eric bye. Alcide had grabbed me.

" Lets go Sookie" Lets go now! His grip on my hand is so tight. He drags me out the door yelling at me.

" Do you know what you do to me when you look at him?" "do you?"

I'm sorry, He just wanted to know how i was! Thats all, I swear.

He begins to throw me toward his truck and slams me in to the side of it. That was the last thing I heard before the pain ran across the left side of my face " You stupid bitch" I told you to stay away from him. "I WARNED YOU" If you even looked at him I would make you regret it. Alcide begins kicking me and says " i knew from that night at the party drugging your drink was a waste of time" But, no Bill Compton said you would be a good fuck. He was so wrong. I should have never wasted my time on you. " WORTHLESS STUPID BITCH!" As he then trys to walk off all i see is Eric tackle him to the groun. Eric was on top of Alcide punching him several times.

"All this time you and Bill was the cause of this" as he is still pounding on Alcides face. Preston and JB are trying to pull Eric off Alcide. " You and Compton will both get what is coming for you" spitting out the words like venom.

Eric bends down to help me up. He takes me in his arms and with remorse in his words. "If only I knew" I would have helped you. I am so sorry this happen to you. "I knew deep down you would never betray me"

He leans down and kisses me with passion I haven't felt in so long. I have missed him so much. tears stream down my face. He wipes a tear with his thumb.

"Eric please take me home." Eric looks toward JB and asks " JB, man can you take us to Sookie's? " "Sure let me get Tara and we can go"

We ride with JB and Tara to my house with Preston and Holly in his truck riding behind us. Eric holds me the whole time never letting me go keeping my close to his side. All I can do is sob in his arms. We make it to my place and everyone is so drained emtional. JB and Tara take my old bedroom upstairs while Holly and Preston take the spare room. We say our good nights.

Eric carries me to my room bridal style and lays me down in the middle of the bed. He looks at me asking for permission. I nod my head, then he proceeds to take my sandals off and runs his hands up my legs with a slow trace of light kisses following behind. We never lose eye contact. He stops his trail of kisses and hovers over me whispering in my ear "Let me make love to you, Sookie. " Let me help you forget all the pain". He leans down and begins kissing me with all he has. I can't help but cry and hold him tighter to me. I am throwing every emotion that i can in this kiss. He helps me sit up to take off my sweater and slow unzips my dress from the back. I begin take his shirt off to see he has a tattoo of my name upon his left shoulder. I look at it running my fingers over it.

" I got it the day before Preston's party. I was going to show you it that night." "Eric, I love you" I lean in to kiss him. he slowly proceeds to remove my dress and bra and i lift off the bed as i remove my underwear. The moment all our clothes are piles on the floor he lays me down again and places light trails with his hand down my naked body. I moan as his hand slides into my wet folds and he begins to message my spot only he has ever known. He moves down my body kissing every inch of me til he is at my center. "Watch me Sookie" I can't look away from his passionate gaze. He begins to rub my clit giving me a feeling I had longed for. The way he made me feel everytime he would do this was unexplainable. Thrusting his fingers into me as he worked my clit with his tounge. Eric licked me inside and out. He slides his fingers in and out and sits up to put them to his lips " Sookie, you taste so sweet". I let out a soft moan and reach to stroke him, I sit up to place his penis in my mouth and give him the pleasure i knew he was wanting. As soon as he feels wet enough. I lay Eric on his back and lower myself on him. He moans as i slide up and down on him slowly.

ERIC*

We got to Sookie's everyone went they're separate ways. I pick Sookie up across my arms and carry her to her room. All I can think of is don't let her go. Give her all of me. I lay her down in the midle of her bed and just watch her asking to touch herwith my eyes. she complys with a nod. As i slowly remove her sandals and feel my way up her thigh with light kisses and soft touches. I watch her every step of the way. i lean up over her and can only think of how much i want to please her make her forget all of this. I whisper to her "Let me make love to you, Sookie. " Let me help you forget all the pain". I just want to taste those lips, i have missed her lips. I kiss her with everything I have. She starts crying and I feel her hold me tighter. Her kissess start to overwhelm me with lust. I help her sit up to take off her sweater and slow unzips my favorite dress from her back. she begins take my shirt off to see the tattoo of her name upon my left shoulder. she runs her fingers over it. The expression on her face is of sorrow and love. I remember when I got it. It was a spare of the moment. I was going to ask Sookie to marry me one day. I need her to know I was serious about our future together. I tell her I got it the day before Preston's party. I was going to show her that night. Sookie still tracing it with her fingers looks at me and says what I have wanted to hear for so long. "Eric, I love you" she leans into me for a kiss and i slowly remove her dress and bra and throw it to the floor as she lefts off the bed to remove her underwear. Our clothes are now on the floor in a pile. I lay her back down and begin to retrace trails down her beautiful body with my hand. Her moan is all it takes for me to know i am pleasing her just the right way with my hand. The spot I know she loves i begin to message. I moved down her body kissing every part of her skin to her center. I begin t o tell her to watch me as I rub her clit. Thrusting my fingers into her as i play with her clit with my tounge. I take my time with her center lick her in and out of her wet folds. I slide my fingers in and out. I can't help but love the way she taste. I sit up so she can watch me bring my fingers to my lips and tell her she taste so sweet. She lets out a soft moan as she begins to stroke me, She sits up to place me in her mouth and all i can think of is how long I have wanted her and this. She has me soaked, she lays me down on my back and lowers herself on to me. The feeling of her warmth around me is like the greatest feeling i have ever felt. Nothing will take this away again she is MINE. My Sookie. My life. My Lover.


End file.
